


Jealousy

by Razuberiocha (Tsunderepotato)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, this is a joke, this isnt serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Razuberiocha
Summary: MJ's very angry





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> there was fonts on the og file but they're gone. thanks sam for writing me some top quality ff and letting me post it for you.

Joinjin was out on a date with his firlfriend  
‘wow I had a great notght wiith u jimbo’ said his girlfiren jojo siwa  
Jinij bloshed uuwuwu he is so in love with his girldiend I wish he was in love with me instead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! uwu  
So h went back to the dorns and hten mj was waititn for him in the doorway  
‘joiji what were u doing outside at like 12 am that is not a good!’ said mj  
Jinijin was shoch! He didn’t even expevct anyoen to see him o out! And shock that is mj!  
‘um I was buyin food’  
‘where is it fool’ said mj suspicion  
‘I ate it’; said kinkin he tried to make it seeem real by playfult wipe his mouth! Hhaha fufnny  
‘bitch are u cheating on me’ said 김명준  
I would never!’ said Park Jin Woo  
Mj is angy! He know that is lying. ‘what is this then!’  
He take look at jinnijn and see he has kiss mark on neck! Uwa!! Jinjjayeo?!?!  
Jinijn is shock! “I don’t know what that is’  
Mj is neomu angery !  
“you fool. you absolute baffoon. You think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. i didnt want war. but i didnt start it”  
Mj absolutely destroys this man bro he fucking died!

"begone thot" says voic behin mj

is joji sea word  
mj dies :)


End file.
